


3am

by yuraryal



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, that 3am alarm prompt that i saw on tumblr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraryal/pseuds/yuraryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That "Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

The loud, almost deafening ringing of the fire alarm woke up the entire dorm of the university at 3am. Makoto was running with all his might like his other dorm mates. As they reach the front of the dorm, people walk towards to their usual crowds and loud chattering can be heard everywhere. Some are muttering cursing, some crying that they forgot to bring what they deem important to them while others are just complaining about the time of day that such unfortunate events happened. In some extreme cases however, when you’re just that mix of extreme sleepiness and not knowing what the hell is happening on your surroundings but the fire alarm is ringing and that means that somewhere, something is on fire, you just might end up walking out of your dorm with nothing but your boxers on. This unfortunate incident however, was only applicable to man named Yamazaki Sousuke.

He was getting stares as he walk out of the dorm. He was one of the few students who came out last from their dorm. At first he didn’t understand why he was getting such weird stares and why the people around him were gasping, some blushing, and even fawning over him. He figures maybe he was getting the attention because he was almost the very last one to leave so he didn’t bother glaring at them or anything. If anything, he just continue looking for a spot to stand on and he did. He saw a guy who’s wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, a baggy sweatshirt and a comforter draped over his head and shoulders and walks towards him. When he was getting near, however, he saw the same guy look away, his ears turning red.

“Damn it.” He whispers to himself. Even this guy is reacting weirdly towards him. He still walks towards the guy and when he stands next to him, the guy still looks away then mutters a low, “Uhhh.”

“WHAT?!” he snaps at him. He was not a morning person. Heck, this isn’t even considered as “morning.” He just finished studying a few hours ago and he only just fell asleep an hour before the fire alarm started going off. He was sleepy, exhausted and with this shit happening right now, it served as the perfect trifecta that’s causing his irritable behaviour towards the man standing next to him.

“Mm-mm” The said man didn’t say anything while shaking his head, but hands him the comforter that he was using only a few moments ago to protect himself from the cold.

What the hell? 

“I- You… You should cover yourself up. It’s pretty chilly.” Sousuke understood that he ended up saying his thoughts out loud the moment the guy answers him. Why would he even take a comforter from someone he doesn’t even know? He shouldn’t even worry about himself because Sousuke is a pretty warm person in general. When Sousuke looks at Makoto questioningly, the same guy points at Sousuke then refuses to say anything.

“What the he-“He was supposed to snap at Makoto again when he followed the said guy’s advice to look at himself.

“Holy shit!” he shouted. Now the pieces fell together. Now he understood why he’s getting the looks and the strange reactions. He was in his boxers, only in his boxer at 3am. He quickly takes the comforter from the guy’s hands then drapes it over himself. He was so embarrass that he pray to all the Gods that are listening to him to make him disappear off of the face of the planet.

“Ah, my name’s Makoto.” He introduces while smiling as Sousuke lifts his head up to have a better picture of how this guy look like. Their eyes meet for a couple of seconds before Sousuke looks away, stunned by how attractive this guy looks.

“Sousuke.” He didn’t say anything after, but pulls the comforter that’s draping over his body closer.


End file.
